


A Case of You

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, just a bonus scene, memories that remain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Nicole keeps Waverly company while she closes up the bar.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224
Collections: StorytimeF4A





	A Case of You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is fine as a standalone, but if you happened to have read Memories that Remain, this is a scene that was mentioned as a memory. Special thanks to my co-author of Memories that Remain, Jaybear1701 who always makes sure there are enough commas and for letting me randomly write this scene.

Nicole sat on the bar stool as she had many nights before, her legs wrapped around the stool as she lifted the beer bottle to her lips and took a sip. Her head bobbed slightly to the music pouring from Waverly’s cell phone, a routine that they'd developed to add just a few more blissful moments of private time they rarely got at the homestead. 

The bar had already been swept and cleaned, counters wiped down and the jukebox unplugged. Waverly was doing her second count of the night’s earnings before they could head home. It was a toss up of uncertainty whether Wynonna would be home or out doing God knows what. 

Instead of wasting time dwelling on the heir's shenanigans, Nicole leaned on her elbows, her eyes slowly looking over the woman before her as a new song began, one she was very familiar with. 

_ Just before our love got lost you said _

_ I am as constant as the northern star and I said _

Hands full of crinkled fives, Waverly looked up, sensing Nicole's eyes watching her. As if unable to help herself, Waverly smiled, just the slightest curl of one side of her mouth in loving suspicion. “What?” 

_ Constantly in the darkness _

_ Where's that at? _

Returning the smile, Nicole raised one shoulder in a slight shrug. “You’re just… really gorgeous. That’s all.” 

_ If you want me I'll be in the bar _

Waverly’s cheeks colored slightly as she sealed the deposit bag. “How many beers have you had?” She set the bag on the night’s ledger before returning the empty till to the register. “Am I going to have to drive home?” She joked as she made her way towards the back room. She was stopped, met halfway by Nicole who wrapped an arm around her waist. 

_ On the back of a cartoon coaster _

_ In the blue TV screen light _

_ I drew a map of Canada _

“I’m not drunk.” Nicole took the small stack from Waverly’s hands and set it on the bar. “I… am just very much in love with you, Waverly Earp.” 

_ Oh Canada _

_ With your face sketched on it twice _

Waverly’s blush darkened as Nicole's arm wrapped back around her waist and pulled her closer and they began to move ever so slightly. “I think I should drive us home.” Her body instinctively moved with Nicole's. Her body. Nicole’s body. Their body.

_ Oh you are in my blood like holy wine _

_ You taste so bitter _

_ And so sweet oh _

Although well aware that she wasn’t the singer in the pairing, Nicole began to hum softly to the music before responding. “You can if you want to, but the only thing I’m drunk on is love for you, but...” she continued in a soft melody along with the song. 

_ “I could drink a case of you darling and I would _

_ Still be on my feet _

_ Oh I would still be on my feet…” _

Waverly shook her head as she moved her arm around Nicole’s neck, pulling her down as her other hand coming up to caress Nicole’s cheek. “You are such a hopeless romantic, Officer Haught, and I love that about you.” Their lips met in a gentle kiss, just a quick moment that seemed to last an eternity, just the two of them in the empty bar.

_ Oh I am a lonely painter _

_ I live in a box of paints _

_ I'm frightened by the devil _

_ And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid _

Waverly sighed softly before moving closer, her ear pressed to Nicole’s chest as they moved together with the music. 

_ I remember that time that you told me, you said _

_ "Love is touching souls" _

_ Surely you touched mine 'cause _

_ Part of you pours out of me _

_ In these lines from time to time _

Nicole pressed her cheek to the top of Waverly’s head, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo. Their bodies fit together as if they were meant to, moving as one. 

_ Oh you are in my blood like holy wine _

_ You taste so bitter _

_ And so sweet oh _

_ I could drink a case of you darling _

_ Still I'd be on my feet _

_ I would still be on my feet _

“We really should head home,” Waverly finally commented softly, even as she still listened to the steady beat of Nicole’s heart. “There’s a nice, soft bed calling our name.” She heard the soft rumble of laughter coming from within Nicole. “I mean… I really do like dancing with you, but… we don’t have to be vertical to dance.” The laughter increased and she felt Nicole's arm around her waist pull her closer. Instinctually, she tipped her head back to look into dark eyes, then to smiling lips. She wasn’t able to resist pushing herself up to the tips of her toes to capture a kiss.

Nicole gave into the kiss willingly, feeling Waverly’s hand caressing the back of her neck, her fingers twirling her hair. With a soft hum, she broke the kiss off, placing another quick kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose. “Finish up,” was all she said before taking a step away, grabbing her beer to drink the rest of it. 

Waverly took a minute to catch her breath, her skin buzzing. “Shit,” she whispered as she grabbed the stack Nicole had taken from her. Shaking her head, she took it to the back room, locking it in the safe to be deposited in the morning. She grabbed her own purse and moved out to the main bar where she saw Nicole leaning against it, thumbs hooked in her belt. “I know you were gonna stay at the homestead tonight but… Maybe we should go to your house.” Stepping up to Nicole, she let her hand come up, fingers circling a button on her uniform shirt. “You live a  _ lot _ closer than the homestead.” 

A half-cocked grin appeared on Nicole’s lips and she pushed off the bar. “Why Miss Earp… that sounds practically scandalous.” Wrapping an arm around Waverly’s waist, she walked with her towards the door. “I like it when you’re scandalous.” 


End file.
